Forum:GBX Forum proclaims - Find Rare Item BUSTED!
"FRI IS BUSTED" This has come up in a couple of other threads but I wanted to make sure it reached a larger audience. Over on the GBX Forums, the gurus created a +1000000000 Team Rare Find Item Class Mod, did some testing, and found that FRI essentially does not work. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=106733 Page 5 gives some in-depth analysis of what's going on. -- MeMadeIt 20:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but they only tried it on chests, no? If thats the case, it may only work on dropped loot.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Duncanfogg, creater of Gearcalc, as stated in my previous post on a different page that you refuted, EXPLICITLY states it is NOT BROKEN. He said he belives it works on upgrading mid-range parts on guns and sheilds, and has no effect on legendery parts hence the reason it does not help spawn rares. Above and beyond that Jarrad is right, they only tried it on chests, not skag piles or lockers etc. Furthermore, the same Guru's that stated it was busted on the first page REVERSED their stated positions once Duncanfogg explained how it works, and why their +10000000000 wouldn't have rendered them results that would have made them think that it did work. Duncanfogg and Xanderchaos pretty much have more working knowledge regarding the majority of this stuff the most, so the gurus usually defer to them once they weigh in. Check page 6. So as I said before, FRI AIN"T BUSTED, BUT IT AIN"T GREAT EITHER! -BeezymafuckingWeezy- Has anybody asked Gearbox if its broken? Maybe we are all just looking at it all wrong and it does something we have not thought about (what that would be i don't know). But if its broke I'm sure they would know or be able to say what it actually does. Eatingleg4peanut 19:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) One thing that pisses me off about Gearbox is that they are reticant to answer any technical questions about the game, even on their official forums, where Gearbox employees are moderators. They never take an official stance or even give a hint as to what an item effect does, or if it's just broken; e.g. The Hyperion Bitch, Knoxx's Gold and the FRI mods. I understand them wanting to keep zipped up about DLC4, but as paying customers, I feel they owe it to us to explain what a given item is supposed to do if there is confusion over it, and also to keep us posted about releasing patches that fix known issues that are plaguing the game experience. This has been bothering me for some time, and the players have a right to be irritated with them over their lack of response to such things, and also the ridiculous modded shields and weapons (lijke the invincible shield and stock guns)_that seem to be causing so many problems in the online community.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't prove that Find Rare Items does or doesn't work, but I made a 3 hour Crawmerax farming slot and found one Pearlescant weapon. This was with a soldier and a berserker. I try again recently, this time only an hour and a half. I find 2 Pearlescant weapons. This was with a hunter with +2 team find rare items and the aforementioned soldier. Coincidence? I think not. That's my two cents. @Beezy, if what they say about upgrading the mid-range parts was correct, wouldn't all the level 55+ guns that we say in the videos be worth the max amount due to having the best of the best parts? I saw reasonable loot that i could get on my own armory runs. correct me if I'm wrongShadyCake 23:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) In my own tests i've found it to increase quality more than anything, me and my friend were playing and we decided to see if it did anything, so we did 5 craw runs with and without one hunter using the mod but always same amount of players... we found higher quality with it on and we did find a tsunami but it was chalked as pure coincidence, but we found more unique guns without it I call BS. I have level 61's of each character, and haven't found even a tenth of the goodies with Roland and Brick as I have with Lilith and Mord. And I find noticably more Oranges with the Catlyst and Scavenger Mods on than without. Even if this was pure coincdence, try farming Craw with a Mord (or better a clan of Mords) built to scavenge--pop a few minions before finishing off Craw and how many more weapons he drops. Not that that part has to do with rare item find, but seriously, farming with those two mods is way better. Firefly 19 08:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) While farming Craw with ZoeyMithra one day, we did some runs with the mods and some runs without the mods. We found that the FRI mod seems to only work if you use it before you enter an area (for Craw, this means putting it on in the Parched Fathoms before zoning to Craw's Lair). We found better loot with that method than we did with a more "traditional" approach of "whittle down his health until he's almost dead and then switch mods". So, in short, my observations tell me that the FRI mechanic works, but some people don't use it right (and subsequently don't believe it works/get faulty data). -- 10:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I stopped using my scavenger mod since reading on here that it seems broke. Since then I've actually noticed a substantial increase in the rarity of my craw drops, Still no pearls. but several legendaries and purples with 9,999,999 value, which before I only found rarely in the armory. Also the number of dark orange drops HAS increased. It's enough for me to not use the thing anymore. Eatingleg4peanut 13:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC)